Map Point
Map Point is an gold Earth Pony mare with yellow eyes and a gamboge mane. Her birthday is March 29th and she is 16 1/2 years old. Her cutie mark is a map. Friends and Family 5 Best Friends Hope Hope is a Pegasus from Cloudsdale. She foalsits sometimes for Map Point's younger sister. Bubbleburst A fellow Earth Pony, Bubbleburst volunteers at the pool. Map Point enjoys helping her. Petal Petal is a Unicorn who gardens flowers with beautiful petals. Creamy Creamy is a Unicorn who makes lotions and creams. Map Point was her first patient, when they were both fillies. Sweet Tooth Sweet Tooth is a Pegasus with lots of laughs. She runs her own sweet shop. Family Desert Point She is Map Point's mom. Map Point is really close to her mom. Scavenger Hunt Map Point's dad. Map Point doesn't see him that often because he and Desert Point are separated. He is a professor from Trottingham. Treasure Hunt Map Point's bossy older sister. She is closer with their dad. Sierra Sierra is Map Point's younger sister. She doesn't get understand about the parents' separation. Map Point and Treasure Hunt get along much better when Sierra is around. Sierra doesn't have her Cutie Mark. History Everyday Life Map Point has a room in her house that is full to the brim with maps! She usually doodles several before heading out into the world. Map Point will never get lost. She has a great memory and she knows the roads of Equestria by heart. She can navigate by the stars and the sun. Once Map Point was lost in the San Palomino Desert. Her train had been robbed, and she was all alone. Without any water or food, Map Point began to go delirious. She was rescued when she stumbled upon the Buffalo Tribe near Appleloosa. Parents' Separation Map Point's mom, Desert Point, and her father, Scavenger Hunt, are separated. Map Point isn't ''too ''bothered by the separation, but her little sister Sierra doesn't understand. Neither Map Point nor Treasure Hunt have any desire to explain the situation. Map Point doesn't talk to her dad often. He lives in Trottingham, as does Treasure Hunt. Treasure still comes to Ponyville often to visit Sierra. Abilities Like all Earth Ponies, Map Point can use her mane and tail to hold and manipulate objects. This ability is stronger in her tail. Equestria Girls Through the Mirror Map Point and her friends were on a tour of the Crystal Palace when Map Point noticed a roped off section. Curious and adventurous as ever, Map Point went down the hallway. Hope and her friends were forced to chase after Map Point, who found her way into the mirror. All six went through to Canterlot High. Appearance Map Point's outfit consists of a pink headband and pale yellow backpack. Her shirt is orange-yellow, and her skirt is bronze with her Cutie Mark, a map, on it. Map Point wears pale yellow boots with pink socks. She also wears yellow eyeliner. Comedians Map Point decided to join the Comedians group at Canterlot High, since she wants to "guide others on the path to happiness." She is now friends with Pinkie Pie, Derpy, and Sky Light, three other comedians. Personality Map Point is usually a bubbly pony always ready to explore. She is always honest, and she also has a serious and dependable side. Map Point loves to spend time with her friends and meet new ponies as well. She used to have an obsession over maps, but that was just a phase and she's more controlled now. Gallery map_point__rainbowfied_by_berrypunchrules-d74ck0d.png|Rainbowfied Map Point map_point_s__card_by_berrypunchrules-d5ztia1.png|Map Point's Trading Card Map point s family by berrypunchrules-d7hvu3r.jpg Map point by berrypunchrules-d7ejkek.png|Official Art Original concept art by berrypunchrules-d7b9mco.jpg|Original Art Wet mane six by berrypunchrules-d6435jr.png|Wet Mane Map Point My 6 rainbow rocks by berrypunchrules-d78g3c5.jpg|Map Point on Guitar oc_request__map_point_by_frozendashicewolf-d7hyp74_kindlephoto-9036913.jpg|Rainbowfied Map Point (commission) hello__i_m_map_point___by_berrypunchrules-d7vpp4z.png|Equestria Girls Map Point map_point_human_colors_by_berrypunchrules-d7vppeb.png|Human Colors Map Point ponies_all_around_by_berrypunchrules-d7wwf4r-1.png|Map Point art this_is_totally_fun__by_berrypunchrules-d7y0gno.png|Super Excited! map_point_is_better_than_you_all_by_berrypunchrules-d882t65.png|Map Point all fancied up I be mikey and you be leo by berrypunchrules-d8cv92q.png|Being Mikey (TMNT reference) looking_at_otp_art_is_the_best__by_berrypunchrules-d8cv52d.png|Finding OTP art too_much_pizza__imma_take_a_nap_by_berrypunchrules-d8f3gls.png|Being Raph (TMNT reference) mbti.png|ESFP WatWhyIsRaphrilOnHere.png|We don't ship Raphril! OCBand.png|Tambourine Category:Earth Pony Category:Pony Category:Female